


Crossing That Bridge

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape Max builds a bridge with Ben’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing That Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my fic: _Special_
> 
> **Warnings:** Un'beta'd. An AU with mentions of non-con/rape and violence. I consider this dark, painful angst.

In the beginning it was a struggle; where Max only had intermittent visits with Ben, but as time progressed and they kept her physically trapped – immobile to the slightest movement she’d mentally retreated and the lengths of her visits with Ben increased. 

In her waking world, it was full of turmoil a place where she would hear the monster’s sarcastic remarks to someone else in the room as he was physically tearing her apart while he complained that she was worse than a blow up doll. It was in those moments she’d panic with the need to escape, but some force, a new drug held her there making her aware. 

It was only during REM sleep when she discovered she could create a bridge (with Ben’s help). There she could escape; once she crossed the bridge it no longer mattered if she was physically awake or not. 

On the other side, it was safe and became her reality. There she was continually comforted by Ben. Not only through his presence, but he held her as he did when they were little, quieting her fears. Every day whether or not they’d hunt, he’d take the time to entertain her through stories and puppet shows. Anything to distract what the monster was doing to her body, or worse was ordering her to do.

Through hazed windows she’d have glimpses of lucidly. It was in one of those moments she heard them, a hand laid over her stomach. It was a familiar voice, one she’d run from if she could. They were in awe, and announced that she did it, had conceived the prodigal child the one who’d be perfect. 

The monster grunted only too pleased he didn’t have to touch her again then demanded to know when they could take the child.

She doesn’t remember much after that other than it was quiet that they’d leave her alone for long periods. 

One day, while she was on a hunt with Ben, another Ben started calling her name, pleading with her. Then he demanded that she snap out of it, that he needed her help if they were going to escape. 

It didn’t make any sense she had already crossed the bridge, she was safe. 

In a distance, she heard her Ben running through the woods, calling out to her; ordering her to run, to go with his double.

Though she was confused, Max didn’t have time to question why, it didn’t matter she was a soldier. She was made to follow orders.

She followed Ben, moving slowly, more awkward than she had in the woods. Ben told her to stay close as they made their way through a corridor of prison cells. She had thought they were going to go up to lead them outside beyond the gates – instead he led her into a cell. He quickly lifted the bed to remove a few cinder blocks that hid a tunnel. She had a vague vision of herself digging a tunnel. 

Ben pushed her toward it, telling her to hurry. 

It was hard; she was swollen and fat making it difficult to squeeze through the small space. On the other side, there was someone who grabbed her legs and helped her through. He smiled and called her ‘little fellow’. His teeth were jagged, though she wasn’t frightened she didn’t know what to say.

In his arms, she only continued to stare.

His eyes shifted behind her, she followed his gaze. It was Ben or Ben’s lookalike. The dogman spoke, “Max not remember?”

“I don’t think so big fellow, they scrambled her brains good.” 

She listened to the dogman growl at not-Ben’s words. She was about to deny his statement that her brains were scrambled, to tell him that she remembers what’s important, the bridge, the hunts, and Ben. Thinking of Ben, her Ben she squirmed in dogface’s arms. She wanted to get down.

“Max don’t, it’ll be easier, faster if Joshua holds you.” 

“I’ll keep Max safe.”

She sent not-Ben a heated glare, but consented to his order and stopped struggling against the dogman, Joshua’s hold.

Afterward they didn’t talk, but moved swiftly through the lower tunnels to a window. There Joshua gently put her down before he moved to pull out a grate of iron bars covering the window. Not-Ben climbed out first, signaling for them to stay while he cleared the perimeter. She watched as he quietly came up behind an X-7, and killed him. He moved as swiftly as her Ben did, but when he didn’t drop down and take his teeth, she knew for sure he wasn’t her Ben.

After the fourth kill, not-Ben signaled to them. Joshua held her up and prodded her to go through the window while he had her back. 

Together as they joined not-Ben, the alarms blasted. Not-Ben started running and she followed. She was about to stumble but Joshua scooped her up even as he kept the grueling pace. 

They made it to the fence; not-Ben was fighting holding off a couple of X-7’s. He yelled out to get her out of here. Joshua, didn’t respond, and only paused a moment to get her attention as he spoke. “Max is cat, remember? Cat’s land their feet.”

It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyways. 

“Zag then run south, in the clearing on the other side there’s a truck waiting for you.”

She looked up to Joshua then behind him to not-Ben, the question was in her eyes but she couldn’t voice it. “Alec will follow. Go!” With that Joshua threw her up and over the fence. Instinct took over and she did as he said and landed easily on her feet. 

She screamed his name as an X7 came up behind him. 

Joshua growled, easily blocking a killing shot but was suddenly surrounded by X7-one’s. For a moment she was riveted to the spot unable to move, but Ben’s voice finally broke through as he screamed for her to run. She met his eyes, and made the connection that it wasn’t Ben, but Alec. Unable to help him, she turned and started to run following their orders.

*~*~*

Behind her Max could still heard the alarms blaring. Ignoring them and the pain in her stomach Max pushed herself forward. Finally she saw light peering through the dark denseness of trees and started to follow the glimmer of light until she broke through to a clearing to see a van that Joshua had talked about.

The door opened and a woman jumped out calling her name. 

Suddenly a pain pierced throughout her body emanating from her swollen stomach. Gasping she clutched at her stomach.

The woman rushed to her side bracing her weight. “Shit, I think she’s in labor.”

“Come on, get her in here. We have to get her to Carr.”

The woman prodded her forward, but as the pain subsided Max stopped looking back, hoping to see Alec or Joshua. “Max we can’t wait.” Forcibly the woman nudged her along. Once she was inside the van, the woman slammed the door shut and the guy started driving telling her. “Max, don’t worry I’ll get you to Sam.”

Max didn’t answer as another contraction hit her not that it would have matter she didn’t know who Sam was never mind the guy driving or the lady that was hovering over her.

Closing her eyes against the pain, she silently begged Ben to help her - to cross the bridge and be safe in Ben’s arms. Only Ben stood there shaking his head, telling her she had to wait, but he promised he’d let her cross again soon. But for right now she needed to be there and deliver the baby.

At that moment she almost hated him. Ben frowned, and tried to tell her it wasn’t the baby’s fault just like it wasn’t her fault. For the first time she turned away from him, screaming and embraced the physical pain that matched her mental anguish.

*~*~*

It was days later and she had delivered a baby. They told her it was a girl, but it didn't matter Max knew the truth it was the monster’s and she didn’t want anything to do with it. Within hours they forced her to hold it and let it fed from her body. Although she was still mad at him, she wanted it like it was before to cross the bridge and be safe in Ben’s arms.

He refused hoping she wouldn’t blame the baby. She tried to tell him she didn’t blame it, but it was part of him and she couldn’t see beyond that. 

Logan, the man from the van tried to talk to her tried to jog her memory from before. She’d be unresponsive and just stare right through him. To think about before hurt! All she could think of was what the monsters had taken from her. Logan in return would stare back with such sadness before he’d give up and wheel away.

At some point, Alec was there, he had escaped. Told her that Joshua did as well and hoped she and the baby were okay. He’d hold the baby rocking it, telling her she was going to be a looker just like her momma. Max didn’t care.

Weeks had past before Carr announced the baby’s weight was good that she was strong enough to be bottle fed. Max only felt relief as she waited. Though her own body was stronger all she wanted was to be with Ben again, to hunt.

*~*~*

Logan wheeled himself into the living room to see Alec stiffly holding the baby, as she cried. “What’s wrong?” Alec shifted the baby and handed him a note. Looking down Logan saw it was in Max’s scrawl and read the simple note.

  
_I’m sorry I can’t, please take care of Mary._  


Max

“Mary?”

“She finally named her.”

Logan nodded solemnly. 

“That’s not all. I found these.”

At the hollow tone of Alec’s voice, Logan looked up and saw Alec had one of baby’s rattles. Logan immediately recognized it. Max had been making them. They had started to hope that maybe given time; Max would come around that somehow she’d heal.

Logan questioned, “She left them for Mary?”

Silently Alec nodded and moved closer, his hand cupped in a gesture to pass something to Logan and waited for him to extend his hand. When Logan did he felt small drops of beads or buttons drop into his palm. When Alec was finished, Logan looked down to see what it was.

It took him a moment to recognize what was in his hand, but when he did his throat closed over the lump forming there. In helpless despair, Logan closed his fist, clenching what was in his hand, teeth - human teeth. 

Fin~


End file.
